Mikumo Kushinada
Mikumo Kushinada is the Jujitsu Master of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and the Master of Chikage Kushinada. It is worth noting that she is the only female member within the Nine Fists so far. 'Appearance' Mikumo appears a curvaceous and very well-endowed woman in her mid 20's to early 30's. This is most likely due to her family's experimentation on their bodies to slow down their aging process. She has been seen driving in a sports car (clashing with her Japanese style hakama) towards a destination presumed to be Diego's location not long after Diego transformed into the "Angry Steel Fist". She has long waist length black hair, wears an open Kimono to show off her bosom and usually wears a bead necklass around her neck. In her youth, her hair was shorter, down to her chin and her breasts were not as large and she was slightly shorter. 'Personality' Mikumo is one of the most emotionless and serious members of Yami shown. She rarely shows any other emotions other than surprise and always keeps a melancholy face. She believes in keeping your emotions in control is important for battle and one should not lose your temper or it will dull your skills. With Chikage, Mikumo treats very well, more than any other member of Yomi (aside from Sho), possibly because she's her disciple and seems to treat her as her own daughter. She seems to be fond of meditating, as she tends to meditate when she has free time. In battle, she is ruthless, showing no mercy even to a fellow Yami member such as Diego Carlo and even attempted to kill him and his disciple Rachel Stanley when they both were defeated and could not fight anymore. However, she does have some honor, agreeing to a 1-on-1 fight with either Sakaki or Shigure. Since her fight with Shigure, she wishes to settle the score with her someday. Mikumo holds the belief that empathy is weakness and that the strong do not let their heart be shaken by the weak. She used this to her advantage to make Ethan Stanley fight more ruthlessly against Kenichi to save his sister. However, she acts oddly feminine when she recounts her past adventures with Hayato, chiding him for being "hardly charming", covering half of her face with the sleeve of her hakama, and referring back to the events as "the hot fires blazing between us".Chapter 346 p.4-5 'Background' Mikumo has worked with Hayato Fūrinji against Yami in the past, and a flashback reveals a much younger Hayato and what appears to be only a slightly younger Mikumo on the battlefield. It was hinted that the two may have shared a deeper relation at one time, though Hayato denies this, saying that "the only things that burned were the forts and tanks".Chapter 346 p.5 What has turned her to the path of Yami is unknown at this point. However, it is suggested it was after the loss of someone she held dear. 'Plot Overview' 'DofD Tournament Arc' Mikumo is first mentioned in Kenichi's fight with Shō Kanō and then later shown in the Yami meeting, voicing her disapproval of Shō's ability to inherit her techniques. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' She appears soon after Diego's defeat against Kensei Ma and managed to throw him overboard, knock out Rachel, and maneuvered her way passed Kensei Ma, only retreating when elder showed up. Later, she meets up with Hayato and the two remeness about the days when they fought together. Mikumo then tells him about how much trouble his disciple has been by meddling with Yami's disciples. Hayato just laughs and tells her he won't worry about Kenichi despite her stating the seeds of fear have already been planted. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' When Shigure, Sakaki, and Kenichi are guarding treasured weapons at a museam, Mikumo, along with Chikage watch them fight, unaware that her disciple is actually worried about Kenichi's well-being and acts more like a child than a cold fighter. She continually watches over her disciples facial features from her child mode to Yami mode. Having watched enough, Mikumo takes action and tries to fight Sakaki, however, Shigure interrupts and fights her instead. Mikumo leaves with a cut on her clothes and state they'll fight again someday. 'Sakaki and Hongo Arc' While meditating underwater, she is interupted by Jenazad and she informs her about how he can take Miu as a new desciple. Return to Japan Arc With Jenazad dead, Mikumo and the other remaining members of Yami gathered to discuss the matter, but Mikumo said nothing in the meeting. She would later have a talk with Ogata asking if that someone had a hand in Jenazad's influence with the Furinji household thinking someone had a grudge against the invincible Superman. He states he just wants to have an opinion of an elder and Mikumo believes that the aim of the person was to put a stop to Jenazad before he became a chaotic factor of the plan for the eternal sun and walks away. 'Relationships' *'Chikage Kushinada:' It is not known what her exact relationship is to her other than that she is her master but she treats Chikage better then the other members in yomi (other then Sho Kano). 'Abilities' Even Shō was never able to land a hit on her, though she still praised him afterwards. She is arguably one of the most powerful masters of Yami, able to engage in a battle against both Sakaki and Shigure simultaneously and managed to give both of them a hard time with neither Sakaki or Shigure able to land any hits. She could dominate and pin-down Shigure with virtually no effort in a one on one fight and finished while sustaining only one cut on her clothes (the only reason Shigure managed to land a blow at all was because Mikumo was distracted at the time). Also, according to Sho, Mikumo posseses a technique very similar to the Ryusei Seikuken. *'Kushinada style Jujitsu': In a battle against various jujutsu masters in Battle 307, it is shown that all conventional jujutsu styles are founded on the principle of utilizing 30% raw power and 70% skills when executing a jujutsu move. However, Mikumo utilizes no raw power at all (0%) and focuses her style entirely on skills (100%). Kenichi described her technique as 'Zero gravity'. It is revealed when underwater that she is able to control gravity around her to such as extent that it allows her to float on the water of a swimming pool. Even against a direct attack from Silcardo Jenazad, she expresses completely no change in emotions and lightly commented about Silcardo's short temper. It is revealed that she is the daughter of the founder of the Kushinada Jujutsu style. Her mother founded the style decades ago although it is said to have died out a long time ago by one of her opponents. *'Impeded Aging': She is far older than she appears, as her mother was thought to have been born more than a century ago and she even called one of her opponents, who was quite old, possibly in his 60's, a "youngster." This indicates that she is possibly well over 80 years old. This makes her possibly one of the oldest members of Yami, right next to Sehrul Rahman. *'Seikuken': She was the one who used a technique that resembled Seikūken against Shō Kanō and, when he used Gamaku (Waist Turn), she praised him . *'Enhanced speed: '''She was shown to be able to "run" on the water at rapid speeds with ease, an feat that only the invincible superman, Hayato, was able to perform. 'Battle Log' Past Battles *with Hayato Furinji vs several Yami bases in WWII (won) Battles Present *vs 11 Jujutsu Master (won) *vs Kensei Ma (undecided) *vs 'Shio Sakaki' (undecided) *vs 'Shigure Kosaka''' (undecided) References Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken null Category:Female Category:S-Class Master Category:Jujutsu Users Category:Sei